Don't worry
by Phoenix499
Summary: She didn't mean to do anything wrong. She was raised in an abusive household. Her boyfriend was the same too. The only person in her life that she can count on is her best friend, Dick Grayson. So she has.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Dick. I'm sorry I broke into your room."I said as I closed Dick's window.

"Jay what are you doing here?"Dick asked quitely as he turned on a lamp. Which added some light to the dark room."Jayd who gave these to you?"

"Can I stay here?"I asked as I started to tear up.

"Jayd who did this to you?"Dick asked as we sat down on his black loveseat. I started to cry.

"My dad. He got drunk again."I said as Dick pulled me into a hug. His muscular arms caressed me.

"Jayd of course you can stay here."Dick said as he laid his chin onto my head."As long as you need to."

"Thank you."I said.

TIMESKIP

I can't do this. I can't tell him.

The next thing I know I'm waking up my best friend."Yeah?"Dick asked half asleep as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Nevermind. It was just a stupid."I said as Dick woke up all of the way.

"Jayd what is it?"Dick asked.

"Wally got me pregnant. And he left. He and my Dad gave me these brusies."I said as I started crying."You're the only person I love in life right now."

"Jayd it's okay."Dick said as we both sat up on his bed.

"Dick what if something happened to the baby?"I asked as Dick held me tight.

"Jay nothing will happen to that baby. I promise."Dick said.

"We should go to sleep we have training tomorrow."I said as I tore away from Dick and laid down.

"I have training tomorrow. Jay you're not going to work out."Dick said as he laid down behind me.

"Okay."I said as Dick wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"And Jayd make sure you actually get some sleep."Dick said as he laid his head on mine.

"Okay I can try."I said.

"Jay your baby will be fine."Dick said.

"I know but, it's just a maternity thing."I said.

TIMESKIP

I woke up to find my shirtless best friend."Jay do you have clothes?"Dick asked as he put on a white t shirt.

"No."I said as DIck dug through his dresser.

"I can get some from Tim you might fit his sweats better."Dick said as he left the room.

"I hope that you're doing okay in there."I said as I put my hand on my stomach."Please be okay."

"Jay I bet the baby is fine."Dick said as he came into the room with some gray jordan sweatpants.

"But I wasn't asking you."I said as Dick gave me the pants.

"When's your next appointment?"Dick asked as I took off my shirt. To were I'm in a tank top.

"Today I'm pretty sure but I can ask."I said as I grabbed one of Dick's old hoodies.

"Okay."Dick said as my shirt rid up."Jayd why is there a big brusie that covers your whole lower back?"

"I told you that he wasn't happy."I said as I started to cry."He kicked me once and punched right there and I fell forward. That's why I was worried."

"Come on. Alfred can make us a big bowl of ice cream."Dick said."First I'll let you get dressed."

"Okay thanks."I said as Dick left the room. I quickly took off my jeans and slid on Tim's sweats.

"Dick thank you for everything."I said as I left Dick's room.

"Your welcome, Jay."Dick said.

TIMESKIP

We were on the couch sitting, well Dick was holding me and I was crying."Master Dick, and some of your friends are here to visit you."Alfred said.

"Okay."Dick said as I moved to were he could get up. He left the couch and walked towards the door.

" are you okay?"Alfred asked.

"Yeah it's just stress."I said.

"Well that's not good for the baby."Alfred said.

"What?"

"It's not good for the baby if you're stressed."Alfred said."I can tell a pregnant woman from a larger one. you can always talk to me about these things."

"Okay I'll remember that."I said as I laid back down on the couch.

"I'll be on my way."Alfred said as he left the room.

"Hey Jay."Artemis said as she sat down in a chair.

"Hey."I said.

"Why are you cheeks stained red? Not the good red, like I've been crying for hours red."Artemis asked as Dick, Wally, Roy, and Zatanna came into the room.

"We just finished watching a sad movie."I said as I sat up and Dick sat down. I laid down on his shoulder.

"Ooh what movie?"Zatanna asked as she sat down with Wally on another couch.

"The Fault in Our Stars. Tim made us."I said as Damian came into the room."Damian can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"Damian asked as he turned on the water for some reason.

"Can you grab my phone? It's on the counter infront of the sink."I asked as Damian walked over.

"Here."Damian said as he gave me my phone.

"Thanks."I said as Damian walked away.

"Wait why are you running water?"Dick asked.

"Because Bruce said that we have to do the dishes since Alfred does everything else. And this week is mine. Next week is Tim's and after that if Jayd stays then it's her week. Then it's you Grayson. I'm out to get you when it's your week."Damian said as he started washing dishes.

"Okay then."Dick said.

"But when it's my week your not going to be out for me are you?"I asked.

"Nope your my only sister so I have to be nice."Damian said.

"Right choice of words little brother. Now I shall help you."I said as I left the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Want me to wash or dry?"I asked as I pulled down my shirt.

"Wash please."Damian said as I started to wash the dishes.

"Wally you need to leave."Dick said as I stopped washing the dishes. I stared into the livingroom.

Oh shit things are about to get real. Why the hell did you say something Dick? Fucking male masuclinity shit.

"Excuse me?"Wally asked.

"I don't want you here. Get out."Dick said.

"And why the hell is that?"Wally asked.

"Because I don't apperciate it when someone is abusive to my friend."Dick said as Dick and Wally both left their seats. Wally threw the first punch, over and over again.

"Damian go get Alfred."I said as Damian took off running to find the butler. I ran into the livingroom. I stepped between the two.

"Jayd move."Dick said trying to push me out of the way.

"Get out of the way, bitch!"Wally yelled as he punched me in the face by my eye.

" ! Master Dick!"Alfred yelled as he pulled back Wally.

"Wallace I believe it is time for you to leave."Bruce said as Wally yanked himself away from Alfred.

"Come on Arty and Mis."Wally said as he headed to the door.

"No I'm staying."Artemis said as Zatanna left her spot on the couch.

"Fine your loss."Wally said as him and Zee left the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

To recap what has happened in the last year. Jayd had a baby girl named Alexis Mary Amber. Dick vowed to be Alexis's father. Dick, Jayd, and Alexis live together in Bludhaven. Artemis married Roy and adopted Lian after Jade Harper died. Alexis is about a year and one month. Also Bruce married Selina Kyle. Tim started dating Cassie. And Zatanna married Wally.

Chapter 2

What the hell happened? Why do I have a headache? What am I doing in a hotel bed? Why am I naked? I turned over to face my best friend. I screamed on acident.

"What the hell?!"Dick asked.

"Please not what I think happened. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I said as my eyes grew big.

"We didn't. Holy shit did we?"Dick asked as he lifted up the covers and I looked away.

"Oh my god! We did!"I yelled."I screwed my best friend right before his wedding day."

"Holy shit. Jayd get dressed it's my wedding day."Dick said as he slipped out of bed and put on some boxers.

"You get dressed first. I need this to sink in."I said as Dick grabbed his clothes.

"Okay."Dick said as he ran into the bathroom.

I found my panties and bra. I put those on and started to facetime Tim."Hello?"Tim asked as I put on my shirt.

"Hey Tim how was Lexi?"I asked as I slipped on my pants.

"She was good. When are you and Dick coming back?"Tim asked.

"Um, soon. Just nake. I mean make sure that Lexi is dressed and have my dressed laid out. Okay?"I asked.

"Okay but how come you said 'nake'?"Tim asked.

"I don't know but I have to go."I said as I hung up."Dick are you ready?"

"Yeah."Dick said.

"I know that this is going to add to the list of problems. But, I have a 20% chance of me getting pregnant."I said as Dick came out of the bathroom.

"You're right it does add to the list. And I know."Dick said.

"If I do get pregant, will you want shared custody?"I asked as I grabbed my backpack by the door.

"Of course Jayd. I would never leave you with all of that."Dick said.

"What do you mean?"I asked as we left the hotel room.

"Not like that. It's just that I would want to be in the baby's life."Dick said.

"Oh. I think that Lexi would like to have a brother or sister."I said as we stepped onto the elevator.

TIMESKIP

"Looks like you had the brat."Wally said as he tried to grab Alexis.

"She's not your child."I said as I gently pushed her back.

"Oh yeah then who's is she then?"Wally asked.

"She's my daughter."Dick said.

"What you and Jayd never had sex."Wally said as Alfred grabbed Alexis.

Dumbass we just had sex this morning. Which is something I shouldn't be thinking about.

"I legally took on the responsibilities of being Alexis's father, and I adopted her. So Alexis is my daughter."Dick said.

"Whatever."Wally said.

" I think it's time that you leave."Bruce said as he took Alexis from Alfred.

"Screw all of you rich people."Wally said as he stormed out.

"Hey Jay and Mis."Tim said as he and Cassie sat down next Artemis.

"Hey, Timmy boy and Casanova."I said.

"You make up the worst nicknames."Tim said.

"You would you prefer and ?"I asked.

"Timmy boy and Casanova."Tim said.

TIMESKIP

" Elle Marsh do you take Richard John Grayson to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do you part?"The priest asked.

"I do."Ashley said.

" John Grayson do you take Ashley Elle Marsh to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do you part?"The priest asked.

"What was the percentage Jay?"Dick asked.

"20%."I said as I felt a bottomless hole start in my stomach.

"Ashley I love you but I want to post pone the wedding just for a week or three."Dick said.

"Jayd what is he doing?"Artemis whisper asked me.

"I don't know."I said.

"What?"Ashley asked.

"I want to move the wedding about two or three weeks back."Dick said."But everyone feel free to eat some of the food."

"Well Alfred I guess that your not cooking for awhile."Bruce said as Tim, Cassie, and Artemis looked at me.

"What? I didn't do anything."I said as Artemis grabbed my arm.

"Bathroom now."Artemis said as we walked to the bathroom."I want you to tell me exactly why Dick just moved his wedding back."

"Okay so I felt bad that Dick wasn't having a party so I said hey let's go to New York and we can celebrate. Let's just say that we did a bit more celebrating than I thought."I said.

"Wait you and Dick had, the day before his wedding?"Artemis asked.

"Yeah. That's what the 20% is."I said.

"Wow."Artemis said.

"I feel dirty."I said as Artemis hugged me.

"You didn't mean to. Nobody can blame you for that."Artemis said.

"Yeah but he just and it's Ashley's wedding day."I said.

"Yeah and it's your time to start preparing, in case. And you don't have alot of time to do all of that."Artemis said.

"You're right."I said.

"Also I need a favor. Can you watch Lian? Me and Roy need to go out and chill."Artemis asked.

"I'd love to."I said.

TIMESKIP

"Mis can you check?"I asked as I grabbed both sticks.

"Yeah."Artemis said as she grabbed the sticks. She glanced at them.

"Jay, it's positive."Artemis said as I started to cry.

"Artemis I just ruined a wedding."I said.

"Look Jayd you didin't mean to and you need to realize that. No shame if you didn't mean to. It's not your wieght to carry."Artemis said.

"You my dear are now a godmother and the baby's middle name."I said as I hugged Artemis."I have to go and tell Dick."

"Remember that if he cancels the wedding it's not your fault."Artemis said as I grabbed my hoodie.

"Okay."I said as I left her room.

"So Jayd were they positive?"Roy asked as I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah."I said as I walked pass Roy and walked to the door.

"Tell Mis that I don't know what I'm gonna do."I said.

"Okay, Jayd he's going to be a great father. I mean he already is to a kid who isn't biologically his. So you have nothing to worry about."Roy said.

"I know but I'm worried about him and Ashley. I don't want this to tear them apart."I said.

"Yeah but just remember what Artemis said. She gives out pretty good advice."Roy said.

"Okay I will. Bye Roy."I said as I left their house.

TIMESKIP

I opened the door to find a crying Ashley and Alexis playing with her stuffed toy that Tim got her. Dammit this means that Dick told her what had happened or he broke up with her.

"Hi I just need my baby."I said as I closed the door.

"I have to go."Ashley said as she ran out of the penthouse.

"What did you tell her?"I asked.

"I told her what had happened and she said that you would have to raise the baby and that she wouldn't let us be friends. So then I said that it's unacceptible and that I can't do that so then I broke up with her."Dick said.

"It's positive I'm pregnant."I said as I grabbed Lexi.

"Wow a baby. I have a baby."Dick said.

"Yeah by the looks of it yeah we do."I said.

"Should we tell the Bat family?"Dick asked.

"Yeah. I mean that we should."I said."But can we do that tomorrow? I have to watch Damian and Lian tomorrow so it would save some gas and stuff. Plus I don't feel like people asking me questions."

"Yeah let's just wait until tomorrow."Dick said.

"Thank you. I need to get some sleep. I have work tomorrow and then the questions and Damain, Lian, and Lexi."I said.

TIMESKIP

"So where should I drop her off?"Artemis asked.

"The manor."I said.

"Okay bye see you soon."Artemis said as she hung up.

"Jayd I'm so excited to spend the night with you."Damian said as I hugged him.

"I'm happy to have stay the night too. Also Lian is spending the night too is that okay?"I asked.

"Yeah I guess. But does that mean I can stay longer?"Damian asked.

"Sure why not."I said as Alfred walked up to me.

"Damian I'll be right back I need to talk to Alfred."I said as I walked off with Alfred.

"I see you are carrying another child ."Alfred said.

"Yeah, at least this time I know what I'm doing and it's not so bad."I said.

"Who is the father?"Alfred asked.

"Dick is."I whispered into Alfred's ear.

"Oh. I'm sure Master Dick is quite happy. I didn't know that you to are dating."Alfred said.

"We're not. It was an acident."I said.

"Oh well. If you will excuse me I have to finish dinner."Alfred said as he walked away.

There was a knock at the door. I guess that it's Artemis. I walked to the door.

"Hey Mis."I said as I opened the door.

"Hi Jayd. Here you go. Thakn you."Artemis said.

"You owe me."I said.

"Forever in debt. I have to go. Bye. Bye Lian."Artemis said as she kissed Lian on the forehead and took off running.

"Hi Aunt Jayd."Lian said as she came into the manor.

"Hi Lian. You got here just in time, dinner is almost ready."I said as I grabbed Lian's bag and closed the door.

"Ooh what are we having?"Lian asked.

"Um I don't know."I said.

"Awe."Lian said as we walked to the livingroom.

"Think of it as a surprise."I said."Go play with Damian and I can get you when it's dinner time."

"Okay."Lian said as she took off running. I walked to Dick's room and put Lian's bag in there.

"Jay it's time to eat."Dick said as I closed his door.

"Okay. Is Lian at the table?"I asked as we started walking to the diningroom.

"Yeah."Dick said.

TIMESKIP

"Auntie Jayd, mommy didn't say anthing about you having a baby."Lian said.

"I know I told her not to. It was a secret."I said.

"Oh."Lian said.

"Grayson wanna play Call A Duty?"Damian asked.

"How about you and Lian play I need to talk about something with Jay."Dick said.

"Okay."Damian said as Lian ran to the couch.

"Come on."Dick said as we walked upstiars.

"What do you need to tell me?"I asked as me made it to his room.

"Nothing. It's something that I need to do."Dick said as he closed the door.

"Okay so what do you need to do?"I asked as Dick pulled me close. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We fell back on his bed.

"Stop, stop. We should stop. There are kids downstairs."I said as I pushed Dick off of me.

"Well later then?"Dick asked.

"Maybe. Just maybe."I said as I pecked him on the lips.

"Maybe."Dick said like it was a yes.

TIMESKIP

"Okay so when is the baby due?"Dick asked.

"Well if everything goes as planned your baby should be here on September, 17, 2017." said.

"Okay thank you, ."I said as we left the office.

"So September should I mark my calender?"Dick asked.

"Nah just don't go anywhere in September."I said.

"Oh good to know."Dick said as we left the hospital."You know that this is like when you were pregnant with Lexi."

"Yeah I guess it is."I said."So let's start talking names."I said as we got in Dick's car.

"So for a boy I was thinking Aidan Thomas Grayson. For a girl Ryan Mary Grayson."Dick said as he started the car.

"I like the boy name. For a girl I was thinking Taylor Mary Artemis Grayson."I said.

"Why Artemis?"Dick asked.

"Because she's been helpful through all of this and I already promised her the baby's middle name."I said.

"Oh well I guess we can throw Artemis in there somewhere."Dick said as we took off.

"Thank you, ."I said.

"Your welcome ."Dick said.

TIMESKIP

"Damian go get Alfred or someone!"I screamed as Damian took off running.

"Jayd!"Barbara yelled as she ran to me.

"The baby is coming now!"I screamed as I held my stomach.

"Jayd your gonna hate this but I have to see how dialated you are."Barbara said.

"I don't care get me to a damn hospital!"I screamed as Barbara helped me up.

"Damian!"Barbara yelled as the young boy came running into the room."Go start the car. Now!"

"Ow ow ow. Babs it's bad. Really bad."I said as we walked into the garage."Babs the baby is coming. Now!"I screamed as Barbara put me in the front seat.

"Call Dick."Barbara said as she got in the car and Damian hopped in the back.

"Hey Babs what's going on?"Dick asked as I started screaming.

"The baby is coming now."Barbara said as she sped out of the garage.

"Like now now?"Dick asked.

"Dick I'm fucking dialating. The baby is coming NOW!"I yelled.

"Shit. I'm in a very important meeting. I can try to get out but I don't know if I can."Dick said.

"Dick I don't give a shit if you get fired. You need to be here. Now!"I screamed.

"Okay I can move the meeting about two days back. Is that good?"Dick asked.

"Yeah."I said.

TIMESKIP

" , I'd like to introduce you to your twin girls."A nurse said.

"Wait twins?"I asked as Dick wipped some sweat off of my forehead.

"Yeah I guess that the youngest was hiding behind the older one. So what are their names?"

"Ryan Artemis Grayson. Is the oldest one."Dick said.

"The youngest one is Taylor Mary Grayson."I said.

"Here are your babies. Ryan is the one in the pink and Taylor is the one in purple."The nurse said as she handed Dick Ryan and me Taylor.

"They're gorgeous."I said.

"With my blue eyes and your brown hair they will rule the world."Dick said.

"Hey Dick can you go get the family?"I asked.

"Yeah. Here."Dick said as he handed me Ryan. He left the room a little later.

"I remember when I first had my twins. I was freaking out because I could only support one but I started watching DIY videos and I made my kids spoiled."The nurse said.

"Hi I'm Jayd Amber."I said.

"Nice to meet you Jayd. I'm Emily Bad Wolf."Emily said.

"I like your lastname it's so descriptive. Mine is like a color."I said as Dick, Bruce, Barbara, Selina, Artemis, Roy, Tim, and Jason. Who just happened to show up.

"So now I'm an uncle?"Jason asked.

"Jason you've been an uncle for like a year and a month."I said.

"Yeah I adopted Jay's baby. Alexis."Dick said as he grabbed Ryan.

"Where is Lexi anyways?"I asked as Dick passed around Ryan.

"All of the kids are with Alfred in the waiting room."Dick said as he took Taylor and started passing her around.


End file.
